


Mission Return

by scottxlogan



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/pseuds/scottxlogan
Summary: After the loss of Scott Summers the mutant world hasn't been the same, but once Captain America enlists Logan's help in a top secret mission Logan finds out that perhaps all is not lost for the world around him when his mission goes sour and he discovers a man who brings him new hope once again.





	

The winds howled outside of the barracks slamming down on the metal walls, but they were of no consequence to Logan now that he lay stretched out across the uncomfortable cot bed attempting to bide his time until the next mission. With a newspaper in hand and a cigar pinched between his lips, he let out a small laugh and a puff of smoke circling around his head like a halo. Shaking his head he scanned the black and white print before him realizing that the one thing that hadn’t changed through the years was the absurdity of the paper’s comics in their political satire approach to humor. This one in particular was taking a jab at the Avengers and their place within the government now that the world had simply gone to hell in his absence. Then again it wasn’t his absence necessarily that made the difference given that the entire world had fallen to shit without the X-men.

“X-men,” Logan spoke up gruffly while setting the newspaper down on his cot. He let out an ironic laugh knowing that they were no more. The world had seen to that starting with the demise of his friends and longtime family in the worst way imaginable leaving him without a home, without his heart and most of all without the one person he’d been too stubborn to admit that he actually gave a damn about. Without the X-men now was about survival and doing what was expected of him no questions asked.

“Howlett,” a voice pulled him from his stewing thoughts. He arched a curious brow half tempted to respond to it, but instead he merely reached for the newspaper again seeking out the comic that he had been previously reading that was about the oversized dog in the city.

“That one was always a killer,” Logan thought aloud while perusing the page. He spotted what he was looking for just as another soldier entered the barrack.

“Howlett,” the soldier repeated in an agitated tone, “the Captain is looking for you.”

“Tell him I’m busy,” Logan sneered biting down on his cigar once again.

“Busy isn’t going to cut it. He wants to see you now.”

“Tough,” Logan answered dryly, “I’ll get there when I get there.”

“You know that answer isn’t going to work for him,” the soldier reminded him impatiently.

“What do I care?” Logan pulled his newspaper up higher in front of his face, “He knows where to find me if he needs me.”

“He’s not going to like that answer.”

“Again, not my problem,” Logan bit down on his cigar again in an attempt to ignore the young soldier. It seemed to do the trick when the young man stomped out of the room with a curse under his breath and a huff falling from his lips.

“Ah peace and quiet,” Logan sighed looking up to the television mounted on the far corner of the room near the ceiling. The volume was off, but it was the same story. Fighting and bitterness all over the world each interest group blaming the other when the sad truth was that everything in life had fallen to shit plain and simple. Riots and war, famine and destruction all brought on by a world so set on destroying itself before it’s time. It was enough to make Logan feel a pang of guilt in sitting back and watching humanity fall apart, yet without the others the fight just felt hollow and empty. Without the X-Men it was…

“A lost cause,” Logan set his newspaper down and sighed. Closing his eyes he tried to focus and pretend that he could ignore it all. If he just stayed out of their battles then he could be free. After all time was of no relevance to a man like Logan. For the years he’d been without any sense of purpose and reason once life as he knew it fell to pieces. Without the benefit of the past and no hope for the future it seemed that he’d been doomed to a life of misery and yearning for something more, yet over the past few years all of that had changed. He’d gone from a man unable to imagine the idea of a future to someone who was almost content living in the moment that had long since evaded him. His life was gone and all that was left was…

“Damn it Logan,” Steve’s voice pushed through his thoughts driving him away from the long, forbidden memory and back to the moment where he was still in the musty barrack stretched out on the less than comfortable cot the government had provided him with, “What the hell is your problem?”

“Wow,” Logan cracked a grin, “damn it and hell, huh? You must be having a bad day to use such profane words Cap.”

“Don’t patronize me,” Steve glared down at him, “When I ask for you to come and see me…”

“First of all I’m not your puppet or anyone’s anymore,” Logan kicked his legs over the side of the cot and glared up at his longtime friend. He set his cigar down on the tabletop beside him, pushing it into an ashtray before speaking up again, “I stopped being that man a long time ago.”

“You were never anyone’s puppet,” Steve wrinkled his nose at Logan’s words, “but what you were was loyal and dedicated to a cause.”

“To your cause?” Logan arched a skeptic brow, “To the Avenger’s cause?”

“To humanity’s cause,” Steve reminded him with a pinched grimace.

“And what good did it do for me? For any of us?” Logan pushed himself off of the bed. He moved across the room and pointed up towards the television to display the latest act of violence upon the world around him, “Take a good, hard look at what all of your values have created Cap?”

“This wasn’t my fault,” Steve argued, “We did everything we could to…”

“To eradicate the people who could fix this,” Logan tipped his head up to look at the television. As if on cue the news reporter displayed a photo of Cyclops with the words ‘MUTANT TERRORIST EXECUTED’ branded underneath his photo. Although Logan couldn’t hear what they were saying it spoke for itself when the monitor displayed old news footage of Scott in Washington D.C. speaking about mutant rights and the acceptance of mutants and humans. It was a speech that Logan heard a great many times, but it had fallen upon deaf ears when the world had fallen apart. Now instead of seeing what Scott was trying to offer the world in peace and understanding, it was used as a tool of hatred and fear against the mutants of the world driving them to go into hiding. Shaking his head Logan extended his claws and slashed the monitor causing it to spark and pop with falling glass on the ground around him.

“The death of Charles Xavier’s dream?” Logan muttered with a sarcastic snarl. He turned to Steve and huffed, “It didn’t go out with Cyclops and his revolutionary. It ended with us—with the end of freedom to those who only served to save and protect the world from the real evils. We were too busy fighting each other that we lost sight of who the true villains were.”

“Logan,” Steve was at a loss. There was a sadness in his eyes, but it did nothing to replace the guilt and the anguish that Logan carried inside of him, “we did what we thought was best. We were trying to save the world.”

“And instead we took from it the one fighting chance it still had,” Logan growled retracting his claws before stomping over to the cot again. He slammed himself down upon it and sneered, “We fucked ourselves before this began and now…”

“You’re every bit as much to blame for the fallout as I am,” Steve asserted only to receive a glare from Logan.

“Don’t you think I know that?” Logan roared springing up from the cot with a snarl, “Don’t you think I’m well aware of the damage that I caused in all of this? Don’t you think that each and every day of my life it kills me to know that I could’ve stopped it? That somehow I could’ve been the one that had made the difference, but I let my emotions get the best of me. I took my anger and frustration and channeled it into an excuse for the world around me to tear him to pieces and destroy everything that he was.”

“Scott did this to himself,” Steve replied stiffly.

“No. We did this,” Logan’s chest felt heavy with the burden of guilt he carried with him, “and now we have to live in the aftermath.”

“This isn’t how it is supposed to be,” Steve’s voice softened revealing traces of lingering regret against his stoic presence in the room, “We weren’t supposed to…”

“…to fail?” Logan looked up at the tired Avenger again, “Because that’s exactly what we did Cap. We failed not only the world around us, but ourselves and all because of something that we should’ve used to unite us not to tear us apart.”

“You and Cyclops had your issues before…”

“They shouldn’t have extended into this fight for our very existence,” Logan brought one hand up over the back of his neck and rubbed it somberly, “It shouldn’t have been reason for our world to fall apart at the seams.”

“No,” Steve conceded, “it shouldn’t have, but Logan we can’t change that past. Henry McCoy proved that when he set the wheels in motion to…”

“I know what he did and what the consequences have been,” Logan faced Steve again, “but what puzzles me the most in all of this is that in knowing what Hank’s  actions have done to bring about this spiral, then why bring me back?”

“What?”

“Why bring me back? I was gone,” Logan shrugged his shoulders, “Done and gone from this world. I did all I could do and I’d accepted my fate, yet instead of peace I wake up to this—to here with Tony Stark standing over me promising me a second chance to get things right only he failed to mention that everyone else was gone.”

“Logan…”

“They’re not a part of this world any longer,” Logan’s voice cracked with anger, “You pushed them away—made them feel as if they had no choice and now…”

“We can come together again. This can be fixed Logan,” Steve appealed to him desperately, “You’re the key to turning this war around and…”

“No,” Logan snapped, “Cyclops was the key. He was our leader and without him…”

“They can have you,” Steve answered readily, “You can take your experiences and…”

“Not good enough,” Logan frowned motioning to his hands, “This isn’t what they want. This isn’t what they need.”

“What they need is a hero. You can help us Logan. You can rise above the ashes and…”

“Please,” Logan rolled his eyes before he pushed down on the cot again. He stretched out and groaned seeking out his previously discarded cigar, “the world doesn’t need an old cynic running around in all of this.”

“No they don’t,” Steve agreed, “They need a hero and you can bring them that.”

“No,” Logan shook his head somberly. He pushed his cigar between his scowling lips and sighed, “I can’t. I’m done.”

“No,” Steve stomped in towards him, “you aren’t. You’re not even remotely close to being done because whether you want it or not, you’ve been assigned to a new mission.”

“Not happening,” Logan argued.

“Whether you want it or not, you have no choice in the matter,” Steve explained slapping a folder down on the cot beside him, “They want you in flight in less than an hour.”

“I already told you that…” Logan snarled.

“There’s a reason we brought you back Logan and it’s not so that you could sit and rot for all eternity locked up inside this place,” Steve glared down at him, “Stop feeling sorry for yourself and do something for someone else for a change. If not for yourself, then for the others. They wouldn’t want to see you this way.”

“Please,” Logan rolled his eyes.

“Do it for Scott,” Steve struck a nerve inside of Logan, “because if nothing else he would’ve wanted this. He would’ve needed you to step up on this mission.”

“Don’t you dare say his name,” Logan’s body tensed up when he glared at Steve, “Don’t you speak it like you have a right to…”

“He was my friend once too,” Steve’s voice shifted from the in control soldier to a man still hurting over the loss the world had been dealt, “Despite our differences he was special to me Logan. He was a good man once. The world just forgot it a long time ago.”

“We helped them forget,” Logan answered dejectedly.

“Then help them remember,” Steve nodded to the folder, “Take the mission.”

“And if I don’t?” Logan questioned.

“You’ll take it,” Steve replied with a puff of his chest, “I know you.”

“Not as well as you think,” Logan grumbled.

“We’ll see,” Steve gave him one last, long look before shaking his head, “The flight leaves in less than an hour. Be sure to be on it.”

“And if I’m not?”

“You will be,” Steve decided turning to walk out of the room. Without another word he left Logan to the file and his own sense of guilt in knowing what he’d given up in his anger. The world had gone to hell and back in his absence and maybe he wasn’t up for saving the world, but if he wasn’t going to do it, then who would?

Scowling he reached for the file grudgingly opening the top of it when he found himself staring a photo of jungles he’d long since made his way out of in a place where he’d vowed he’d never set foot again. Reaching for the image he found himself remembering quite well the last time he’d been out there with Scott battling against an unknown threat against humanity.

_“We’re almost there,”_ Scott’s voice played out in the back of Logan’s mind. He could almost see the imagery of Scott pushing ahead preparing to move in for a tactical strike when there was an explosion. It sent the both of them into the air caught off guard by its volatile nature. It was all a blur—a haze in so many ways, but Logan could recall how he’d acted upon instinct. He could remember the explosions around him, but the only thing that mattered was saving Cyclops. It superseded all else when Logan lay over Scott holding him protectively. The flames engulfed the world around them and had torn up that part of the jungle, but they couldn’t have Scott. Logan wouldn’t allow it. Instead he’d taken the brunt of the flames and the shrapnel while holding his leader tight and vowing to never let go.

_“Logan,”_ he could still remember Scott’s muted voice from beneath him after the flames had extinguished, _“I think you can let go. The threat is over and…”_

_“Not yet,”_ Logan had replied when the smell of charred flesh and muscle carried over him. He could recall the pain that coiled through his body, but more so the way that Scott looked beneath him. When he’d finally pulled back Scott was perfect without even a scratch in Logan’s haste to protect him.

_“Logan, you’re wounded,”_ Scott had reached out to touch his face, _“You’re hurt.”_

_“I’ll heal,”_ Logan had promised Scott before the sound of another explosion had gone off in the distance. It continued in a series of loud popping noises and shattering sounds until finally Logan had healed enough to reach out and touch the side of Scott’s face, _“All that matters is you’re safe. Jeanie would come back and kill me if you weren’t.”_

_“She probably would,”_  Scott had conceded with what almost looked like the beginnings of a smirk before seriousness cast over his tense jawline, _“Though right now we should probably get out of here. We have a mission ahead of us and…”_

_“Right,”_ Logan had agreed with him. He’d known at the time that the mission was his top priority, but somehow because of the situation or because of the smell of Scott so close it pushed Logan beyond the point of rationality.

_“Logan, you need to get off of me,”_ Scott had reminded him, but it was no use. In those few precious seconds in the middle of the jungle as they prepared to infiltrate the compound where the terrorists were preparing to destroy the world a moment of selfishness sank in. It was no longer about saving the world, Logan had realized coming to terms with the fact that it was more than acceptance of a common cause that had guided him to follow Scott into hell driving down to the deepest depths of darkness with the commander he’d come to respect. Instead he’d realized it was something more—something that he hadn’t been able to quite put a word on before that moment in time with Scott sprawled out beneath him attempting not to look shaken.

_“Not yet,”_ Logan had whispered all the while trembling on the inside more afraid than he’d ever been of anything in his life as he’d stroked the side of Scott’s face. Logan rationalized that it was a gesture meant to brush the dirt from his cheek, but when his thick thumb pushed its way over the center of Scott’s full, parted lips, he knew it was much more than that.

_“Logan we need to get back on track with the mission and…”_ Scott’s words had been enough motivation for Logan to steal a moment. It had provided him with enough time to bend down and steal a brazen kiss from his stoic leader regardless of what consequence may come from such an act. With a rough slide and a sharp pull, Logan coaxed Scott up towards him slowly kissing him with more care and tenderness that he could ever remember experiencing. It was soft and simple, yet when Scott’s arm snaked around Logan’s shoulders inviting further explorations Logan had given in to instinct. With a rough nip and a slow graze of his teeth into Scott’s plump, bottom lip, Logan snarled unable to ignore the animal inside of him that wanted to mate and claim Scott again and again all brought on by a simple kiss. He could recall Scott’s fingers digging in against his shoulder and the way Scott’s leg surrounded his strong, muscular thigh making no mistake about how much he’d enjoyed Logan’s kiss. It had been perfect in so many ways serving as a reminder of how Scott had made Logan’s world a better place in ways he dared not to speak of in their time together.

Returning to the present, Logan closed the folder and sank back on the cot remembering the time that had followed. He could recall the way that he and Scott had taken out the threat to humanity in putting an end to their reign of terror. He could recall the stressful debriefing that they had been through having been held up at the hotel for days, but it was during that time that they’d succumbed to temptation having given way to lust and desire in more ways than Logan dared to speak of. Those few days overseas had been an incredible blend of eroticism and temptation all swirled together in one perfect memory that condemned Logan years later when anger and rage had overruled his lust and love for Scott.

“Damn it,” Logan cursed trying to push the memory aside, but it was no use. Scott Summers was so deep in his blood that even death hadn’t erased the connection he’d felt to the man. It was as if he was meant to be consumed by his grief and tortured for all eternity for the love he longed for and lost through the years. To be so close, yet…

“So far away,” Logan frowned reaching for the folder again.

“So much for self-loathing,” he grumbled attempting to pull together enough motivation to do what was expected of him one last time. If he had just one more mission, then maybe he could shut his mind off. He could turn himself into what the Avengers needed him to be. He could forget who he once was and returning to feeling…

“Nothing,” Logan finished aloud knowing only too well that his return to life was his penance to pay for losing the only man he’d ever truly loved. Come hell or high water he would be condemned for all eternity, but now was his chance to make the most of eternity even if it meant halfheartedly working with the Avengers to pick up the pieces of the shattered world around him.

xxxxx

Smoke and sand surrounded Logan after the plane had touched down on a remote island off of the coast. There was nothing, but smoke and water for as far as Logan could see once he’d made his way to shore. With a cough and a snarl he attempted to pull himself off of the shore, but it was a feeble effort after the swim he’d taken. He’d damn near gone under with water spilling into his lungs the entire way to the island. His body was burned badly leaving him no more than muscle and skeleton with organs exposed now that the others were gone. The entire crew had died in the crash having been blindsided by the explosion that tore the aircraft in two. Its resulting flames started in the back and worked its way to the front where the pilot had tried to signal the others, but it was no use. The soldiers who had accompanied Logan on his mission were gone. The pilot was dead and now all that was left of the Avengers attempt at giving purpose to Logan again was his charred, broken body with lungs spilling out water on a remote island away from civilization. Using all his energy Logan pushed his head up to see the dark, gray storm clouds overhead accompanied by the sound of rolling thunder. There was rain in the distance, but it did nothing to take away from the flames. They raged on over the ocean’s surface bringing life to their madness while Logan gripped the shoreline beneath him fighting for each breath. Healing factor or not, it hurt like a bitch and he knew that time would do nothing to change that—at least not right away. With a tremble and a shudder, he turned his head towards the sun hoping that somehow the smoke and fumes would draw attention to a boat or a plane passing by, but there was nothing beyond the island. There was no hope of any rescue, but rather the bleak moment of realization that he was trapped in a world away from the one he’d fought to save far from anyone who would be searching for him.

“It’s probably more than you deserve,” a voice in the back of his mind reminded him. It took him back to seeing the others torn to shreds in the explosion and to his self-pity for existing in a world that had long since wished his kind away. The thought in itself was devastating as Logan lowered his face into the sand again not giving a damn if he lived or died any longer. At least in death he’d been given darkness and the closest thing to peace he’d ever imagined. Death was a better alternative than the life he’d been given, he thought to himself when the sound of shuffling feet on the sand brought his heightened senses to panic. There was something in the air along with the smoke and the rain—something strong and familiar and…

“It’s going to be alright,” Logan heard a voice call out to him from across the shore. The footsteps were growing closer and there was a strong scent that surrounded him filling up his lungs beyond the smoke and the flames, but before he could muster up the strength to seek out the source of the smell his body weighed down upon him causing him to collapse in the sand at long last finding himself in the position of the broken Wolverine.

xxxxx

The rich, hearty smell of chicken noodle soup swirled around in the back of Logan’s mind pulling forth a memory from childhood long since forgotten, but it was the sound of clanking noises that dragged him from the memory to the warmth of sunlight pouring out over his body. The heat felt wonderful radiating against his skin as Logan’s eyes opened to discover the wide open glass revealing the world outside of the place Logan was housed in. Stretching out Logan couldn’t help, but take note of the distinct differences between his cot at the barracks and the plush mattress beneath him serving as a heavenly contrast to the bleak environment he’d often surrounded himself with. To his right was the wall of windows revealing the view of the ocean he’d crawled out of after the plane crash. However, instead of the dark and menacing tide that had nearly ripped him to pieces it was a picturesque scene of peace and serenity with smooth waters and birds up in the sky backing in the golden glow the sun provided. It was in a word—perfection, Logan realized when his creaking body rejected his efforts to move on the bed.

“Take it easy,” a voice instructed causing Logan’s focus to shift to the sound of the words, “You’ve been through one hell of an ordeal.”

“Is that right?” Logan questioned looking to his left to discover a table with bandages and various antibiotic creams upon it.

“For a while I wasn’t sure what was going to happen given the state I found you in, but when you started miraculously healing it occurred to me that everything was going to be alright,” the voice explained when Logan’s blue eyes shifted from the table top to a counter across the open place he’d been taken to. From what he could see it was a cabin of sorts set up as what he suspected was an island paradise away from the rest of the world, but what he hadn’t been prepared for was the tall, slender man in the soft blue short sleeved shirt and white khaki shorts standing over an old fashioned stove stirring at the pot Logan guessed the scent originated from. The longer he stared at the man, the more familiar everything felt from his neatly combed dark hair down to that ever so perfect bottom that Logan had wanted to take a bite out of more often than not through the years, “I wasn’t sure what the outcome was going to be for you, but fortunately you’ve got quite the healing capabilities about you it would seem.”

“Scott?” Logan questioned pushing himself into a seated position when the scent of the chicken soup was replaced by the overwhelmingly intoxicating scent of the man before him. Unable to trust his eyes, he blinked a couple of times pushing himself up to a seated position when the man turned around to face him with a curious expression on his face.

“What?” he replied revealing the sharp jawline that Logan had often taken his time in teasing and the full, pouting lips that he’d kissed until they’d swelled with desire in the past, but what he hadn’t been prepared for was the confused eyes staring back at him from over by the stove, “What did you just say?”

“Scott,” Logan repeated pushing the blanket away from his legs and placing his bare feet on the floor. He looked down to discover that he was completely naked devoid of his uniform when he rose to his feet.

“I um…” Scott stammered when Logan realized there was a deep blush that carried over his features. He attempted to turn away, but was caught up in being a gracious host and focusing on the raw, unmasked power of Logan’s body unveiled to him, “I tried to find something of mine to put you in, but I’m afraid we aren’t even remotely close to being the same size. Granted I was hoping I could dig up something from one of those old trunks, yet I haven’t had the time to do so. I was going to try after I prepared something for you, but…”

“No problem,” Logan shrugged, “It’s not like we haven’t been in this position before. Come to think of it we’ve been in a lot worse than this together.”

“You’ve got that right,” Scott laughed nervously stirring the soup, “because two days ago I didn’t imagine you’d be speaking with me let alone breathing considering how awful your injuries were.”

“You…you found me?” Logan questioned making a tentative movement towards Scott. His feet were a bit shaky, but his mind all the more determined when he bridged the distance between them.

Scott nodded with his back to Logan, “I was taking a stroll on the beach with Charles and there you were…”

“Charles?” Logan’s nose wrinkled with confusion.

“He’s my…” Scott stopped turning around to face Logan again. This time Logan realized that his pupils were dilated surrounding his eyes with darkness, but in the same breath they were far from the red that surrounded Scott’s visor back when they’d worked together. Instead they were soft, comforting and…

“Confused…”

“What?” Scott questioned forcing a polite smile, “What was that?”

“You’re with Charles,” Logan repeated attempting to get on track again.

“Yes, he’s my…” Scott attempted to explain when Logan found himself overwhelmed with a moment of sentimentality. There was something about seeing Scott before him, about knowing that Scott was still very much alive that had caused everything inside of Logan to spill out embracing him with strong arms and a tight grip.

“Um…” Scott spoke up nervously.

“You’re alive,” Logan whispered pulling Scott in against his chest. Overwhelmed with relief, he picked Scott up off of the ground taking him away from the stove and carrying across the room towards the bed where Logan had awakened, “I thought I’d never see you again.”

“I’m sure that…” Scott struggled with his words, but when Logan set him down on the edge of the bed it seemed the blank expression on Scott’s face had consumed him in the moment.

“You’re really alive,” Logan knelt down before him. He stretched his fingers out touching Scott’s bare knee in a movement that caused Scott to tense up.

“I am,” Scott nodded politely when uncertainty filled the air around him, “I mean yes I am and so are you. I don’t know what you are doing out here, but when I saw the flames Charles started running towards them and…”

“Charles,” Logan repeated opening his mouth to say something more when there was a barking sound across the room. It caught Logan off guard causing him to spring up on his feet and spin around unsheathing his claws with a snarl. It was then that he spotted the golden retriever in the doorway watching Logan with his pale, pink tongue hanging out of his opened mouth. He barked again and Logan snarled only to feel Scott stand up and reach for his shoulder.

“My dog,” Scott explained squeezing his fingers over Logan’s shoulder, “Charles.”

“He’s your…Charles is your…” Logan looked between Scott and the dog.

“My dog,” Scott nodded nervously extending his hand out to Logan, “and I’m…I’m…”

“Alive,” Logan smiled reaching out to touch the side of Scott’s face, “You found me.”

“Yes. Yes I did and…”

“I…I thought you were dead,” Logan choked up on his words, “When they told me what happened to you after I was gone…”

“Who is they?” Scott questioned wearily.

“The others,” Logan explained rising up on his toes in an attempt to touch Scott’s soft, dark hair. His face was bronzed by the sunlight, but there was no mistaking the sharp lines of his cheekbones and the familiar curl of his lips when Logan moved in closer to him, “The world thinks that you’re dead, but here you are and…”

“Who sent you?” Scott asked pulling away nervously, “Why are you here?”

“Steve…” Logan began attempting to recount the details of his mission, “Captain America sent me out here to…”

“Captain America?” Scott repeated with a strange, twisted expression on his face, “Why would he or any of the Avengers be interested in sending someone out here? To this place?”

“We weren’t coming to this place, but rather they send me out searching for…” Logan’s words trailed off as he tried to remember what the mission had been. Somehow in having Scott standing before him looking as irresistible as he had the moment Logan had left him and the others behind, he found himself at a loss.

“For what?” Scott asked impatiently, “For my research?”

“Research?” Logan repeated catching the agitation that crossed over Logan’s features.

“No one should know about that,” Scott remarked sourly, “Charles and I are the only one that know anything about what I’ve been doing here and…”

“No Scott, that’s not why…” Logan reached for Scott’s wrist when he began to turn away.

“Scott?” Scott questioned with a frown, “Why do you keep calling me Scott?”

“Because that’s who you are,” Logan answered moving in to touch the side of Scott’s face once again only to have Scott pull away from him, “You’re Scott Summers.”

“Scott Summers?” Scott repeated with a mildly amused laugh, “No I’m not. My name is John. John Smith and I’m a genetic researcher out here working on a highly classified project that was supposed to be untouched by the outside world until…”

“John Smith? Are you kidding me?” Logan practically laughed at the words, “No, you’re Scott Summers leader of the X-men.”

“I’m afraid not,” Scott shook his head adamantly, “You’re terribly mistaken because I’m…”

“Confused,” Logan grimaced watching as Scott pulled away from him, “but you are Scott Summers.”

“Look, I don’t know who sent you, but…”

“I told you. Captain America sent me out this way because I knew the area,” Logan paused weighing in his surroundings. He noticed a room off to the left sealed off by a white door, “Not this area in particular, but where I was headed was a place that you and I were at before. It was somewhere we’d gone to…”

“No,” Scott shook his head, “That’s not possible. I’m John Smith. I’ve been doing research out here for the last five years and…”

“Five years,” Logan repeated dumbfounded by the words, “Has it been five years since we last…?”

“Look,” Scott stammered moving over to the kitchen area again, “I just found you out on the beach when I was walking my dog. I noticed the wreckage and…”

“You came looking for survivors,” Logan finished for him.

Scott nodded, “I knew it would compromise my work, but at the same time if there was anyone who’d been hurt…”

“You found me and brought me back here,” Logan pondered the thought. He started to pace around the open area with feet causing the wood to creak on the flooring beneath him.

“You know maybe I should go look for that clothing we discussed,” Scott turned his back to Logan again. He moved in closer to the white door and prepared to walk out of the room when Logan spoke up in a panic.

“Wait,” Logan blurted out in a firm, commanding tone. It caused Scott to stop moving in his tracks brought to complete stillness when Logan approached him, “I can prove that you’re Scott Summers.”

“No,” Scott sighed, “my name is John and I’ve been out here for the last five years trying to cultivate a formula that will…”

His words came to an ending when Logan’s claws extended once again. The sound of metal filled the room when Logan marched towards Scott armed with a new determination.

“Don’t move!” Logan snarled using careful precision to slash apart the pale, blue material of Scott’s shirt. It fell to the floor almost immediately when the three slashes frayed the material beyond recognition.

“What are you doing?” Scott questioned spinning around with only a thin strip of fabric over his chest.

“Proving I’m right,” Logan pushed his claws back in and reached for Scott’s arm. He dragged him across the room guiding him over to the center of it, “I can prove that you’re Scott Summers.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request fill that I had written a while ago, but never posted. The requester had asked for something very specific and I'm sorry it took a while to get it up. Hopefully you enjoy it!


End file.
